Twilight To The Max
by JetLinkon
Summary: Twilight-Maximum Ride Crossover. The Voltouri are back! But not only are they after the Cullens, they even pay a visit to the flock. I will update soon. Building up to FAXness. IggyxLeah. Weird, right? Who would ever thing of that?
1. Prolouge Kind of

Twilight To The Max

Chapter One

**Max POV**

My eyes flickered open in fright. She had just had the dream again. It was a replay of the day that Jeb had left.

"Your Dreams are to vivid," said Angel as she walked into my room, fully dressed. Her tear stained cheeks told me that the dream had really hurt her.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked.

"Your dream woke me up earlier that it did for you," she replyed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, sweetie. I never meant to wake you. I will try to stop dreaming," I said.

"I still love you," she said.

"Good." Then I took her hand and walked her to the kitchen of our, what I like to call, 'Birdhouse'. Iggy was already up and making scrambled eggs for Fang and the Gasman. "Is Nudge awake yet?" I asked Angela, who slept in the same room as her.

"No. I figured that we should let her sleep," Angel said. This meant that last night, Nudge had droned on and on with her words and Angel was tired of hearing her voice. But, Who could blame her? Iggy then dished Angel and I a plate of eggs and gave the Gasman more. Trust me-he did **NOT** need more. Nudge walked into the kitchen with eyes drooping.

"Hi, guys. Could I have some?" She yawned.

"Sure," Iggy said.

"Max, could I talk to you?" Fang asked me.

"Sure." He started to walk out of the room. OHHHHH, he meant alone. I quickly followed. Pretending that I knew he was talking about. He led me along, until we came upon his room. We stopped when we were both sitting on his bed.

"Listen," Fang said, "Erasers are in the area. They have been watching us for days. I spotted one yesterday. Guess who is there? Ella. Your sister has been turned into one of them," he finished. I gasped. This could not be true. First Ari, now Ella. Why was I cursed with having maniac siblings?

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. But we have to leave. Now. We have to run away and never come back. Some secluded area where there is no threat of being found by Erasers. We can no longer live like this," Fang said. Right then, I heard a crash in the kitchen. Fang and I were in the kitchen in two seconds. The rest of the flock was lying in a heap on the floor, surrounded by at least 20 Erasers. I unfurled my wings and flew over to one of them and kicked them in the face. The thing fell backward and started to violently thrash around. What was happening to him? At that particular moment, I did not care at all. But, I would later. I saw in the mirror in front of me, a figure with black hair standing behind me, eyes a brilliant red. She looked as if she were about to sink her teeth into my bare neck. I swiftly turned, punched her in the gut and she flew backwards. I fell to the floor, trashing and, screaming at the top of my lungs. The pain was unbearable. The pain drowned out all thoughts in my head. Then it stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Everyone was gone. The Erasers, that woman and, The Flock. Nudge, Iggy, Fang, the Gasman, Angel. All mine. Gone. I was alone. _Angel, Where are you?_ Was my last thought before I passed out.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, We have to go," Edward whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked, annoyed.

"Something... happened. Alice had a vision. She has been keeping tabs on the Voultouri. She saw Jane attack 'Birdhouse' with these winged humans in it. There were others that reminded her of werewolves but they weren't the same," he explained.

"Oh. Well Let's go!" I said urgently. He threw me on his shoulders and he ran. Boy, could he run...


	2. Chapter 2! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Two

**Fang POV**

She was alone. I left her alone. What was I thinking!? When the woman started to hurt her, I couldn't take it. I had a complete brain freeze. Seeing her in so much pain, killed me. What was that woman doing anyway? She didn't ever actually touch Max. My Max. All that woman had to do was hurt Max and she had me. She swept us all onto her back and ran. Fast. We finally stopped when we reached Arizona. Why Arizona? Who knows... The rest of the flock were taken to an abandoned old shack where I heard their screams of pain. The woman had let me be. Accept for the fact that she cut my wings off. Then bound me tightly to a tree. She left me there for 3 days occasionally giving me a piece of bread and a glass of water. The shrill screaming went on for three days. That was the day when Nudge stepped out to talk to me. She was not the Nudge that I knew. She _glided _over to me barley using her wings. Her face was beautiful beyond comprehension. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hi," said new Nudge.

"What are you?" I asked in awe.

"The newest member of the Volturi. The others are still in there. Alive, healthy but so unlike me. Your aroma is so nice," The way she walked toward me with her black, lust filled eyes scared me immensely.

"Aroma?" I gulped.

"Yes. Your blood is just so... intoxicating," she stepped closer.

"Nudge, you aren't yourself. Just walk away," she was now so close our noses were touching. I closed my eyes out of fright. Yeah, fright. From _Nudge. _Weird, right?__

"STOP! He may be... useful to us," said the woman from before, speaking to Nudge.

"Jane, you just had to ruin my fun, didn't you?" So the woman's name was Jane. I guess I could call her evil Janie. Evil Janie and New Nudge. New Nudge would be the side kick and Evil Janie could be the super villain. Nudge backed off from my face.

"Honey, I that you are new at this. It takes years of practice to have as good resistance of the rest of us. Don't make me have to teach you a lesson again," Jane said. Nudge then winced in fear.

"I will control myself," she said timidly.

"From what?" I asked.

"Sucking your blood, what else?" Nudge answered.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I stopped when we reached a **VERY** large house in the middle of a large expanse of jungle.

"I have to go in Bella, are you sure that you still want to come?" he asked, knowing the answer was yes so, I decided not to waste my breath. Edward and I didn't bother knocking on the large, white door knowing that the only person there was in no state to answer it.

"She is dreaming," said Edward.

"And?" I asked.

"You would not like to know what will happen if we wake her while she is dreaming. That shut me up. We then explored the house, finding the girl's limp body on the bright blue kitchen floor. We sat on the floor beside her, not talking, waiting for her to wake up.

**Max POV**

Dreams. Such simple things. Accept for mine. Mine were complex, long and frightening. Today's was different than normal. This one was full of the flock. Just sad moments that I had had with them, replaying over and over and over. The latest was the time that the Erasers had stolen Angel. I sat up, awake, screaming. I looked around. I was no longer alone. A girl, who looked about 17, and a boy who looked the same but had a older feel to him.

"Wh-," I started. I was going to say, "Who are you and why are you here?' but was cut off by the boy who was **EXTREMELY** beautiful.

"My name is Edward, this is Bella and we are here because you have just been visited by a member of the Volturi, Jane," he said, reading my thoughts. I was going to find out later how true that was.

"Who are _you_?" asked the girl, Bella.

I responded with a question. "Where is the flock? I mean, my friends who live here?"

"Gone. Jane took them. So, who are you?" the boy, Edward asked me.

"My name is," I thought for a moment," Laura Sipte." Where did I get that? No one knows. For now, I could not trust these people.

"Okay, Maximum Ride. Why do you think that you can't trust us?" Edward asked. Who did he think he was, Angel? How did he know that?

**Okay, I thought another short chapter would be good. It is kind of like a medium chapter because I did two in one day. Sorry, I just couldn't stop myself. Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Three

**I have decided to develop a new 'thing' that I got from another writer. I will acknowledge the people who have reviewed my story. Every single one. If I miss some I will do it on the next chapter. Here are the ones now:**

**Maximum-Twilight-Ride**

**Shatchi**

**LuckySox**

**PrincesSarah**

**MyLittleTwilightAddiction**

**Thanks to you all! Bubi! **

**Iggy POV**

Hearing Nudge scream in pain like that burned my soul to the very core. When it stopped, I sensed that she was different. Jane, the woman, had explained to Nudge that she was now a 'vampire' and the newest member of the Volturi. SICK!! Vampires suck blood. Ew! The Gasman and Angel think the same. I was now having a conversation with them while Jane and Nudge had left the little shack.

"Did you see her?" asked Angel. How cute. And sad at the same time. She had forgotten. For me, it wasn't as easy.

"Angel!" the gasman hissed under his breath.

"It's fine, Gazzy," I said, "But, Angel, just try to keep in mind that I cannot see anything," I finished.

"Oh sorry, I... Forgot," She said, truly sounding as sorry as she looked. And trust me- she looked very sorry.

"Moving on," said Gazzy, "Why do you all think that this Jane person left us alone? I think it is because... well, I really don't know," he finished.

"Same," Angel said.

"I have an idea but, I am not so sure that it is right," I whispered, not wanting Jane to hear.

**Max POV**

"Who is Maximum Ride?" I asked with uncertainty.

"You. Now, how did you come to get wings?" Edward asked.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked, "You are the one who can read minds. If you dig deep enough I am sure that we could share the wonderful memories together." Wonderful. Ha. He thought for a moment, occasionally uttering uh-huh's and yes's.

"Oh, I see," he said.

"What do you see?" I asked.

"You grew up in a place called 'The School' They experimented with you. They put bird genes inside of you when you were in your mother's womb. You can run fast. You have multiple people inside your head which is REALLY bugging me. Who is that?" he asked. I hadn't even noticed that the voice was screaming at me until then. _Run away! The boy is not safe! He sucks BLOOD!! _It said. Like a... vampire? I asked it. _Exactly, now you are catching on. _It whispered back. I. Don't. Trust. You. Sorry. I said back. _Max, please?_ It asked. No. I said back.

"Who is HE!?" Edward screamed, frustrated. Bella put her arm around his shoulder to comfort him.

"Shhh, its okay. Just try not to read her so well," Bella said.

"Okay, okay," he said, kissing her on the cheek, "I should be the one comforting you, not the opposite," he said.

"Balance is a good thing," she whispered.

"Okay, all of this romance is killing me. Can we move one? What is this Vulture thing anyway?" I asked.

"It is Volturi. They are thinking that winged vampires may help them a lot," Bella answered.

"They are going to turn my flock into _vampires_?" I asked, stunned.

**Edward POV**

I was still debating on telling her about vampires when Bella had told her. But, now it didn't matter. Silly Bella.

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you guys vampires?" I asked them timidly.

"I am. Bella will be soon," he answered. Her thoughts were really quite laughable. Right now it was, Couldn't vampires like... kill me?

"I could. But, My family and I like to call ourselves 'vegitarians'. We only feed on animals. It is very hard to resist," he said, "And your scent is very intriguing." I said. The look of horror on her face told me that this did not make things any better. Instead, much, much worse. She looked like she was about to throw up her breakfast. Oh, how I wish I could eat breakfast.

"What do you mean by, 'Bella will be soon'?" she asked.

"We had an agreement. If I married him, he would turn me into a vampire. Our wedding is in two weeks," she grinned.

"Oh, congratgulations. Kind of. Why would you want to be a vampire?" Max said to Bella.

"When I become a vampire I will be with Edward forever. That is all anyone could ever want," she said, looking up to me with adoring eyes.

"Well, what are you going to do now that the Vultures are after us?" Max asked me.

"We are going to let you meet my family," I said.

"Mine too," Bella added. I love that girl.

**Fang POV**

I was hyperventilating now. Sucking my blood? Was she like a vampire now? Instead of just a mutant freak she can be a blood sucking mutant freak. That is my life long dream. Not. Jane and Nudge had already left. To where? No Idea. On the plus side, my shoulder blades had stopped bleeding and I could see little tiny wings sprouting from them. Who knew wings grew back? The best part was that Jane didn't even notice! SCORE! After they grow back all the way I will ditch this place, go get Max then Max and I will save Iggy, Gazzy and, Angel. I think that Nudge is beyond help now.

**Beyond help? Sad... BTW, (By The Way,) I decided that for this story I will just do short updates but very often updates. Hopefully I will have to time. P.S Reviews motivate me to write more. And you will get acknowledged at the beginning! What could be better?** **Come on, three updates in less than 24 hours. It is apparent that I can write pretty fast.**


	4. Chapter 4! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Four

**Thank you sooooo much for all of the reviews!! They make the world go round. (And motivation to write faster) Recognizing Reviewers from the last chapter:**

**RENT Head - A Guardian Angel**

**Shatchi**

**Maximum-Twilight-Ride**

**LuckySox**

**O Wingless One**

**Frosted Muffin**

**JetLinkon (me)**

**If I didn't get you, you will be on the next chapter!! It is not that good but, I thought you guys deserved another chapter!!  
**

**Angel POV**

Max was in my head all of the time. Muttering things like,_ I am coming _or _I will come rescue you and the others soon_. I told the others and they thought that I was just imagining it. Ha. Gazzy and Iggy were so stupid about these things. They thought that I was just a little girl. As true as this is I am much more. That may sound scary but it is true. Nudge hasn't been back since 4 days ago. Jane has been back but, only to give us small amounts of food and water and torture us with her power of torturing. What was up with that anyway? We never actually _physically _hurt but mentally we were dying. Why doesn't she just kill us now? Max was still in my head right now, whispering. _Angel, I have to have a detour but after I will come and find you. Is everyone safe? Wait never mind, only the other voice can speak back._ Safe? Ha. If you call Nudge turning into a blood sucking vampire safe, ya we are all safe. And for Fang, where was he? We hadn't seen him for days. "Angel, are you still awake?" Iggy asked me. I looked out the window and it was the middle of the night. I was so wrapped up in other people's thoughts that I didn't notice the dark. I wasn't going to tell them that I knew that Nudge and Jane were vampires. Or why they left us. Of corse I know! Hello, I can read minds! They left us here to go feed. On _human blood._ Ew!

"Ya, I am awake," I told him. _Angel, I am coming. _Max interrupted. I didn't listen to her.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"What?" I asked innocently. I was glad that it was dark so he couldn't see my face. But that meant that I couldn't see his. Wait! But he can't see anyway.

"Why did you lie to me today?" he asked, "Well both me and your brother."

"What?" I asked, "I did not lie.

"I am not as stupid as you think I am. I know that you read minds," Dang it! Someone had caught on.

"I had too, Iggy. Okay, I will tell you but you have to promise not to tell Gazzy," I negotiated.

"Okay," Then he leaned closer to me. It was Gazzy! He was using his voice imitation the whole time! "Why can't I know?" he asked. Dang it! Why had I been so stupid. "I am two years older than you. Now, tell me!" he said.

"Okay, Gazzy. They are vampires. Jane and Nudge," I said.

"Don't try to fool me with stupid mythical stories. Tell me the truth. Now," he said.

"That is the truth! Haven't you seen the way Jane looks at us? It is like she is fighting so hard to keep us alive because she knows that she wants to kill us. If she didn't have enough resistance, we would be dead," Angel said.

"Okay, I believe you," he said.

"Well, night," I said

"You too," I said back. Then I slept.

**I know that this is REALLY short. I don't have time. I mean, come on, it is Mother's Day. I want to spend it with my mom and family not the computer. I will write more tomorrow. (Maybe) Happy Mother's Day!!**

**Jet**


	5. Chapter 5! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Five

**Reveiewers Deserve Recongnition too. After all, they help the world go round. (And me write more and faster):**

**BellaFan123**

**LuckySox**

**RENT head -A Guardian Angel**

**Alice POV**

_Vision_

_Edward was coming toward me with Bella on his back. He stopped in front of me and told me to look up. I did. In the sky was a VERY large bird. It was swooping down on us. As it got closer, I noticed that it was in fact not a bird. It was a flying teenager. With wings. Just like the ones I had seen in the vision with Jane in it._

_End of Vision_

_A few moments pass and the vision happens._

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise," I said when the girl had landed, "Who is this?" I finished. He gave me a look of deep disgust, knowing that I had seen this coming only moments before. I was sure that he was thinking, Surprise, right.

"I am Max," I said.

"And you are so willing to tell her? You know, she is a vampire. My sister, actually," Edward said.

"I am not so willing. I was afraid that you all had a mind reading thing and I didn't want to lie and start on her bad side like I did with you," Max explained.

"Let's go inside and meet the rest of the family. Esme will start dinner," I knew this because I had a vision earlier that consisted of her making dinner for two extra at this very moment. Bella and, What was it? Oh, ya Max. On the way home, Max flew, Edward and I ran and Bella just hung on to Edward by the neck. Silly Bella. When we got to our house, Edward and I had to yell up to Max to come down because she didn't know where the house was. She came down and I opened the door and let the rest in before me.

"Home," I yelled to no one in particular.

"Hi. I made dinner. So who are our guests?" Esme asked as she walked into the entry way.

"Me. As usual. And this is —" But Bella was cut off by Max.

"And I am Maximum Ride. Nice to meet you," she said as she shook Esme's hand. It was then that Esme noticed her wings.

"Why are you wearing fake wings?" she asked. Oh, wrong move. Max's face turned a bright blue.

"They. Are. Not. Fake." Wow. She looked scary when mad. And a that is from a _vampires_ point of veiw.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Esme said. She did look sorry. This calmed Max. Kind of. She still looked like she was going to burst and kill her. Again, SCARY.

"Let's go eat," said Esme timidly.

**Fang POV**

They were back! Not Nudge and Jane something even better. Way better. My wings! Who knew that they grew so fast? One morning I woke up and they were there! These cords have been difficult to break though, even with my inhuman strength. They were slowly getting weaker with my trying but it was taking a while. I was almost done when I heard a voice.

"Fang," It whispered, "It's me Iggy. Get out of there and save us," Iggy finished. I looked over to the little shack and through a crack in the wood saw a single blind eye staring at the completly wrong thing. He must have thought it to be me. Oh, Iggy.

"I am going to get out. But, I have to save Max first. I will get you guys after," I said. I wonder how stupid that sounded. Probably a lot. He then said what I figured he would say.

"Why don't you get us first, then all of us could save Max and it would be a lot easier? How does that sound?" he asked me, still staring blankly at the wrong spot.

"Not good. I need Max to help me get you guys out. My wings are just back and I think flying may be hard," I explained. The real reason was that I just want to be with Max. My Max.

**I am hoping that you guys will review more on Chapter Four tomorrow. As I told you before, reviews make the world go round. And make me write faster. And you get recognition. YAY!! Get in some more reviews. I put this THIRD chapter up for today instead of tomorrow because I know my second chapter of the day was not that great. Bad, really. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6! yay!

Twilight To The Max Chapter Six

**Hiya! I have decided to give up on the whole 'Reviewers Need Recognition too' because it is way to hard. Sorry!**

**Iggy POV**

What was Fang talking about? He couldn't save Max before he saved us! Was he like in love with her or something? Oh, ya. But still, he had to save us first. We were right there and he had no idea where Max was.

"Ask Angel where Max is," Fang commanded me. So I asked her.

"Some place in Washington. It's called Forks. Or Knives. Max isn't sure," Angel said.

"Angel says that she is in Forks, Washington. Get us out of here and we can go save her," I said.

"Uh..." Then I heard Fang's wings unfurl and I guessed that he had flew away. But I still needed to make sure.

"Fang?" I asked.

"He's gone," said Angel, looking behind my shoulder. Dang it, Fang.

**Max POV**

This family was so gorgeous. All of them. As I sat around the dinner table, awaiting the food, I just stared in awe at them. The Girl named Rosalie was the most beautiful girl I have seen in my life. The doctor, Carslile, made me feel a bit uneasy. And he didn't even where a white coat. I was having a lot of paranoia. Esme glided into the kitchen carrying a very large plate of pizzas stacked on top of each other. They had told me that they didn't eat and Bella said she wasn't hungry so I was guessing that Edward tipped her off about my whole eating habits. I looked at him and he nodded. Is was freaky to have another mind reader around when the other was so far away.

"Max, how much would you like at first?" Esme asked me, as she walked toward me. Once she got close enough I just took the whole plate from her hands, not answering. Instead, I just stuffed my face with tons of grease and cheese. I loved pizza. After dinner, I got up from the table. Every one's eyes were on me.

"Thank you for your hostpitality but I really must be leav-" I was cut off by Edward.

"And do you have anywhere to go? No, I didn't think so. You will stay here," Edward said. I HATED this mind reading thing of his. With Angel, it was okay. No one said anything.

"You can stay in my room. Then I could get you new clothes, blah blah blah," Alice said. I stopped listening after clothes.

"Fine. Where is your room? I am tired," I asked her.

"I'll show you," she said as she hopped up, grabbed my arm and dragged me up the stairs. I had no choice but to follow. We stopped in front of the door. "Let's go!" she said excitedly, like we were going on a roller coaster in her room. I could tell I wasn't going to like this Alice person much. She led me onto the bed and left me there to go look at her closet. "This night gown will fit you perfectly," she said, handing me a light purple dress. Ughhh! I **Really** didn't like this girl. She left the room for me to get changed and I just put the dress back. Hopefully I wouldn't hurt her feelings. NOT! Then I splept a dreamless sleep. Dreamless is good!

**Fang POV**

Who cares about Iggy. I needed Max. All I could think was about saving her. From what? Who knows. Maybe she was perfectly safe. Maybe she was being attacked by evil Erasers and Jane and Nudge. Either way, I need to see her. I hadn't known this for a while now but, being away from her had brought it back. I loved her. I loved her more than I had ever loved anyone before. No one else mattered but Max. I shivered as I went through a cold rain cloud. I looked down and saw the city of Forks. I landed in a junglish place of trees. I felt Erasers nearby. No. Not Erasers. They weren't Erasers. They were wolve/man but weren't the same as Erasers. In a few seconds I was surrounded by them. All in wolf-form. One turned back to man and said, "What are you?" I wanted to ask the same thing, pal. What were these things. Different experiments from another school? What was this place?

**Sorry that it is not that long. I most likely won't get out another chapter today. But I do have good news. Well, you see, My sister got married a while ago and now her ego is prego. She just found out today that her baby is going to be a girl! Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Seven

**Fang POV**

I, of corse, didn't answer. I hadn't event thought to hide my wings. Bad move, Fang. All eyes were on me; in the bad way. "What are you?" The one repeated.

"A... human," I said.

"What's with the wings?" he asked, "My name is Jacob, by the way."

"Oh, these things," I said, gliding my finger tips across my wings, "They are just... plastic wings that I like to put on some times... for fun. I pretend to be an angel," I lied. I wondered how much of a idiotic loser I sounded right now. It is like I just said, 'Oh you know, I like to put on plastic wings and play the angel game sometimes'. That would sound so retarded. Anything to get them off my case about wings.

"They don't seem fake," said another, who had transformed into human form too. He started to walk over, extending his hand to touch them. I guarded them. They noticed. Bad move, Fang.

"Why did you lie?" Jacob asked.

"Well, as you can see, I am a teen age guy who has wings. Would you go around telling everyone?" I asked.

"No but, I wouldn't make up a lie as stupid as that. Ya I like to play the angel game too," he snickered.

"What would you have said if your wings had just been revealed by a bunch of Eraser type things that were surrounding you?" I asked.

"Erasers?" he asked.

"Mutant half wolf, half human things from the school," I explained.

"School?" he asked.

"Maybe we should sit down and talk this through," I offered. He nodded. Here we go, Fang.

**Iggy POV**

My anger at Fang went on and on, getting deeper and deeper with each passing second.

"I have an idea," Angel said.

"What?" I spat out, sounding very mean. At the moment I didn't care.

"We could... you know... try to open the front door," she said quietly.

"Why would they leave the front door open for us to just leave when we want to!!" I screamed at her. I could hear her sobs. They were getting worse and worse. I still had not regret for what I had just said. I would later, of corse. I heard Gazzy get up, walk over to the front door and try to open it. It worked! I was stunned. That feeling of guilt for yelling at Angel crept up on me and jolted all of the bad feelings for Fang out of my system.

"Oh, Angel, I am so sorry!" I said, "Where are you? I want to pull you up into my arms." She jumped into them. "I am so proud of you. How did you come up with just opening the door?" I asked.

"Well Jeb always told us that the best hiding place is the most obvious. It wasn't exactly a hiding place but it still had the same effect," she explained.

"Well, Let's ditch this joint!" I said happily.

"Amen!" said Gazzy. Angel walked me to the door, we unfurled our wings and flew, setting off for Forks, Washington.

**Max POV**

When I woke, I heard voices. They were yelling. It seemed like Edward and Bella. Why would they yell at each other. I willed myself to sit up and listen.

"But he called asking about her!" Bella screamed. Who was he and her?

"It gives you no right to give her away. You know that if you see him you will want to stay. Then you would say good bye. Everyone would get hurt. Esp. You. You can't go down to La Push. I won't allow it," Edward said, calming his voice at the end. Bella had no intention of doing so.

"You can't make me do anything!" she screamed even louder than the fist time, "He said that he and the pack found a winged child in the woods then asked if I knew anything. I was about to tell him about Max when you so conveniently stole the phone away from me and hung up!"

"You can't see him again. It may bring up... certain feelings again," Edward said quietly.

"I will **NEVER** love him as much as I love you. Why do you still question if you are mine?" she asked, still loudly.

"I don't its just..." He never finished his sentence but it hear a bit of very rough kissing. Anyways, who is this guy that they are talking about? Bella must love him but, not as much as Edward. This guy had one of the members of my flock which meant they weren't all dead. I agreed with Bella all the way in this whole fight. Girls have rights to, you know! She can't have her finance bossing her around like that. That is just unfair. I needed to talk to Bella about all of this. She could bring me to this guy or tell me where I could find him and I could reunite with one of the flock members. I hoped that it was Fang. I know, pathetic. I should care more about Angel or something but if I could have any of them, it would be Fang. It would always be Fang. I think that I love him. I know, scary.

Alice then came scurrying into my room. "I hope that the... conversation between Edward and Bella didn't wake you. Let's get dressed. You can wear my clothes then we can you some new blah blah blah," I hoped that she seriously thought that I tuned in when she talked about clothes.

"I like my clothes, thank you very much," I said. She looked hurt. I really didn't care much.

"But, but, but," Alice stuttered.

"I don't want you buying me things. I want to wear my own clothes and I want to talk to Bella about a personal matter," I said, stating all my wants.

"Oh, okay. I will just leave then," she said, regaining her positive self. I waved good bye. She had gotten the point. I got out the very comfortable bed, made it and dressed myself in the same clothes that I wore yesterday. I walked down the stairs, feeling uncomfortable. I went into the kitchen where there was stacks of pancakes. I sat down at the counter and took some without asking Esme who was right in front of me. I have great manners. Ha.

"Whe s Bll n Ewar?" I asked her through huge mouth fulls.

"Again?" she asked.

"Where is Bella and Edward?" I repeated. Dang, she couldn't get it the first time?

"They just left to Bella's house. Why?" Dang it! I really need to talk to her.

"I just wanted to talk to Bella about something," I said. The look on her face said 'Please explain more'. I returned her with one that said 'In your dreams, buddy'. I finished the rest of the pancakes and stood up.

"Where does Bella live? I would like to go see her," I asked. Esme gave me directions. I left out the front door. I unfurled my wings and darted off into the sky.

**I think that this is one of my longer chapters. I wrote this with intentions of posting it tomorrow. Review and make me post it today. Please? Wait, I just figured that is impossible. Forget I said it.**


	8. Chapter 8! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Eight

**Even though I no longer give any recognition, thank you to all of the reviewers who have reviewed my story. Liked it or not. Every review counts.**

**Jacob POV**

I told the winged kid, Fang, that he could crash at my place. I was talking to Bella on the phone, telling her about him.

"Bella, you still there? Bella?" I said. Then I swore loudly.

"Who is Bella?" He asked, walking over to him. The phone call must have woken him up.

"A friend," I replied.

"An Eraser-ish friend?" he asked.

"If you mean like me, no" I said, "If you wanted tips on girls, don't get them from me. Use Bella as an example. She is now getting married in two weeks. I have great luck with girls." I didn't know why I was telling him this but if felt good to get it out.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked me.

"I just needed to get it out. Why, did you want to talk about it?," I asked him.

"Okay, what ever," he said, "But maybe we should talk about more pressing matters first? Like my wings and your Eraser-ishness?"

"That may be better usage of our time," I agreed. We went and sat on my couch to talk.

**Max POV**

I reached Bella's house in no time at all. I landed in her front yard, when no one was looking. I was glad for all of the fog because it helped people not see my wings. I hid my wings under my jacket and knocked on the front door. A man who looked slightly like bella answered the door. I figured it was her dad.

"Are you Bella Swan's dad?" I asked him.

"Yes. Are you here to see her?" he asked.

"Yes, could I come in?" I insisted.

"Sure, sure. She is up in her room with _Edward_." The way that he said his name and the face that he made when he said it made me infer that he wasn't the biggest Edward fan. I climbed the small staircase and opened the room to the right of it. It was her's.

"Hi, Bella," I said, walking in without knocking. How nice of me. I had great manners.

"Hi, Max," she said.

"Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting anything?" I asked, pretending that I cared. Then I remembered that Edward could read minds! Dang it! I glanced over at him and he gave me a evil smile.

"Oh, of corse not. What did you need, honey?" she asked me.

"Um... Edward, could you please leave?" I asked him.

"I know what you are going to ask. Just ask it. You know I won't let her answer anyway," he said.

"This is why I would want you to LEAVE!!" I said loudly. He left the room quietly.

"I heard you and Edward fighting this morning," I said, "Give me his address. I need to see at least one of my flock again."

"His name is Jacob Black," she said as she grabbed a sticky not from her desk. She wrote down his address and phone number.

"Thank you so much, you are a life saver," I said to her.

"Tell him that I love him and miss him," she said sadly.

"Okay," I agreed, "Anything for what you just did for me."

"Bye, Bella," I said.

"See ya." I then unfurled my wings and opened the window and shot out of the widow seal like a bullet, racing for Jacob's address. I heard Edward and Bella arguing back in the distance. I laughed to myself.

**Please review! Its not long at all but I still hope that you liked it.** **If you have ever read Lightening Thief, read my other story. It is called Thief Ride. I just posted it. You could also read it even if you haven't read Lightening Thief though you may get a bit confused.**


	9. Chapter 9! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Nine

**Fang POV**

We started to talk. "So what is the story behind your wings?" he asked, when we sat down.

"While we were in our mother's uterus, scientists grafted avian, or bird, DNA into ours. Me and the flock I mean," I said.

"What is 'The School'," he asked.

"The place where the flock and I grew up. Some of our parents, like Angel and the Gasman's, gave them willingly to help the scientists. We like to call the scientists white coats. The school was horrible. All we were to the white coats were experiments," I explained.

"How did you get out?" he asked.

"One of the white coats, Jeb, took pity on us. He took us away and hid us from the school. He later betrayed us," I said sadly. This conversation was HARD.

"What are 'Erasers'?" he asked.

"They were made in the school just like us. But, they work with the school to get us back. They will hunt us down. The Erasers want to kill us," I said.

"What are they?" he asked. I had forgotten to mention their wolf morph business. That is pretty much the most important part.

"Oh," I said, "They are just mutant wolf/human things. Any part of them can turn into wolf things."

"Oh. That is like werewolves," he said. Werewolves? They aren't real. Of corse not.

"Werewolves?" I gulped.

"Yes, that is what we are. Werewolves. Mythical creatures are real. Just like vampires," he said. So Nudge _was _a vampire. So was Jane. And Jacob was a _werewolf?_ It reminded me too much of Erasers. It scared me but I had to let it go.

"So do you want to talk about girls like Bella now?" he asked me.

"What do you mean _like_ Bella?" I answered with a question.

"Girl who are indecisive. She loves me. I love her. She loves a leech. The leech loves her. Why can't she be happy with one man?" he said.

"I don't know. But I know a girl _kind of_ like that. She doesn't love two people but she is indecisive about liking me," I explained.

"Just have some confidence. Do you believe that you can win her heart over?"he asked me.

"I guess," I answered.

"What?" he asked, louder.

"I guess,"

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"YA!" I screamed back.

"Oh, cool," he said, "When you see her next what are you going to do?"

"Ask her out?" I asked.

"No. You are going to kiss her. Don't do it TOO aggressively. They don't like that. They hate it. If she doesn't want it, stop. That is a mistake to keep going. I know from experience," he explained.

"Okay, I will, I guess," I said.

"Ya, you will," he agreed.

**Iggy POV**

"I see it!" Gazzy yelled. I, of corse, I couldn't. "Let's descend," he said. It was very hard for me. We landed on a grassy patch of land, as I could tell. I could feel Fang. I could feel and Eraser. Kind of. I had always been able to tell. This time, I couldn't. It felt like one but it felt like not one also.

"Iggy, there is something out there. It looks like a girl. Should we hide our wings?" Angel asked.

"No, I feel strangely good about this person. We can trust her. I just know it." I couldn't explain it. It was very strange. I felt her coming closer. Then I noticed that _she _was the questionable Eraser.

"Hello?" I asked her.

"Hi, my name is Leah. Who are you?" I then heard a gasp and figured that she had seen our wings.

"Could I touch you?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I just touch your arm please?" Leah asked.

"Um... sure," I said, holding out my arm. She gently touched it and pulled away fast.

"You're the one," she muttered under her breath.

"For what?" I asked.

"Me," she answered then dashed away.

"She's gone," Angel said, "What was that all about?"

"I am not sure. She seemed... right. I don't know what it was. I think that I had a special connection with her," I tried to explain.

**It is long ENOUGH. Sorry about the whole Author's Note yesterday. Leah imprinted on Iggy. Liggy is SUCH a cute couple. Let's see where they go. Really random question: What do you guy's think of Lupe Fiasco's songs? I like the way the choruses seem so up-rap but then the rest is SOOO rap. It is awesome!! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, computer was unavailable all day.**

**Jet**


	10. Chapter 10! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Ten

**Max POV**

I circled around the small town of La Push in the air. I wondered which one of my family member's was down there. Fang? Angel? Gazzy? Iggy? Nudge? Hopefully Fang but if it was what would I say? I couldn't just say, "Oh, by the way, I am in love with you'. I supposed I couldn't say that. It would be nice if I could though. I looked for the address that was written down hastily on the sticky note. I finally found it! It was a small house, but looked very comforting. I knocked on the front door. Someone opened it.

"Hello," an older man said to me.

"Hi, is your son, Jacob, here? I would like to see him," I explained.

"Ya, he is. In his room. Right over there," he said as he pointed to a small hallway.

"Thanks," I said. I walked over to the doorway and knocked on it. Jacob opened it.

"Hi?" he said questioningly.

"I am looking for a kid. I was sent from Bella. This person would be like me. Oh, she told me to tell you she loves you," I explained. When I said the person would be like me I pointed at my wings.

"Oh, he's right in here," Jacob said. He. Iggy, Gazzy or Fang. Please be Fang, I thought. It was! Jacob opened the door and I saw him. He looked amazing. I ran inside and hugged him.

"You are alive!" I yelled. He kissed me. It was great.

"Now. More. Than. Ever," he said in between kissing. I started to laugh.

"What did you take, a filled to the brim bottle of testosterone?" I asked.

"It just took a bit of confidence really," he said. I then realized that Jacob had never left the room, so I pulled away from Fang quickly. Awkward!

"Um... could you um... leave?" Fang asked to Jacob. Jacob left without a word.

"I love you," Fang whispered.

"I love you, too," I said, "I missed you so much when you were taken away. What happened to you?"

"Lots of things," he said, "You?"

"Oh, you know, a vampire came after you left with his girlfriend. Then they took me to Forks. I have been staying with a family of vampires. Heard about you. Came to see. You know, the usual," I said. He laughed.

"Nudge is a vampire. She almost sucked my blood. Jane, the woman who tortured you and the rest of us, turned her into one. She cut my wings off. They grew back. I escaped. I left Angel, the Gasman and Iggy there," he explained. Not a time to laugh anymore.

"You WHAT?!" I screamed.

"I had to save you. I thought that you would understand," he said.

"I do but did they get out?" I asked.

"I don't know. They most likely did. Nudge and Jane left," he explained. Relief swept over me.

"Good. We need to find them. Bring the flock back together. However many are left," I said.

**I understand that this is ONLY Max's POV but I don't have time and I wanted to get out a new chapter.**

**Jet**


	11. Chapter 11! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Eleven

**Iggy POV**

I need to see her. The girl. I can't even remember what her name was. Laura? Who knows.

"Guys, I think we should sleep," I told Gazzy and Angel.

"Why?" Angel asked. Then I had a very big compelling to say that we should eat something. Oh, Angel and her controlling powers.

"Maybe we should get something to eat," I said unwillingly.

"Great. I am hungry," Angel said sweetly. I would have time to kill her later. And I was a little bit hungry. I felt the ground for places to eat.

"There is a vacant house over there," I pointed.

"Do they have Ramen noodles?" Gazzy asked.

"Let's hope," I said. And so we went to get our food.

**Fang POV**

Max. I finally had her again. I was THE happiest man alive.

"Where do you think that they are?" She asked, meaning the rest of the flock minus Nudge.

"Most likely getting food," I said.

"Okay. Where would they be eating?" she asked.

"Dunno. They have no money. Most likely a house, just like we usually do," I said, "But which one is a mystery."

"Let's ask Jacob which houses are abandoned. Maybe he knows a few. Do you think that they would come to Washington?" She asked.

"Ya, I found out where you were from Angel. They could be in Forks or La Push," I said.

"Let's go ask Jacob," she said. We walked over to the door and opened it. Jacob fell onto the floor. He had been listening through the door.

"I didn't here a lot of talking until the end," we all laughed.

"Why were you listening?" Max and I asked together.

"Just wanted to see how things worked out. Are you guys dating now?" he asked. I exchanged looks with Max I gave her a 'What do you think?' look. She replied with a 'Sure, why not?'

"Yes. We are," I answered.

"Congratulations," he said.

Max turned to me and said, "Let's go find our flock.

**Angel POV**

I felt bad aboutmaking Iggy take us to food for a while. I got over it at the first smell of him cooking the Ramen Noodles.

"Mmmmmmm**, **Iggy, That smells so good," I complimented him.

"I know that I am naturally amazing. No need for compliments," he said. He didn't have to be all smug about it.

"When will it be ready?" Gazzy asked, who had already had four packs himself. I had already had six. Is there anything wrong with a big appetite? To Iggy, yes.

"You shouldn't eat so much. It is unhealthy," he told me.

"Iggy, I am a mutant avian/human freak. I need to eat more that the average person," I explained. He just didn't understand.

"But you eat more that the average _mutant freak_," he argued.

"And?" I asked.

"Just don't eat so much," he said. I went into his mind and told him that I wanted more. He, unwillingly, complied.

"When he was finished making it he asked, "Would you like some more?"

"Sure, why not?" I said. He put on a look of disgust and disappointment. I felt very guilty. _That was not right and you know it. You have got to stop doing that to people_, he thought to me. The guilt was now tearing me into pieces. One, three, ten, twenty. It came to the point of me balling my eyes out.

"I am sorry, Iggy! Just stop the pain!" I screamed at him.

**Pain? All Iggy was doing was giving her guilt. Not **_**physically **_**hurting her. Hint, hint. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. Jane, Jane. Get it? Peace.**

**Jet **


	12. Chapter 12! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Twelve

**Iggy POV**

**P**ain? I was only telling her through facial expressions that what she was doing was wrong._ Pain? _I asked her in my thoughts.

"They. Are. Here," she said.

"Hi, guys," said Nudge. I froze.

"Long time no see," said Jane. And I had hoped that I wouldn't ever have to see them again. Then, it hit me. The pain. Horrible pain. I was writhing on the floor. I started to scream.

"Nudge," I screamed, "I thought that we were a family."

"We were. That was then. This is _now_," she said as she started to walk towards me with her teeth bared, "I hope that you taste as good as you smell."

**Fang POV**

I heard Iggy's screams the second they started. "Let's go. That is Iggy. I can tell," I said to Max and Jacob. Jacob was transformed in a second and grabbed us and put us on his back. Much faster than me flying. We were there within seconds. Jacob walked up to an old, abandoned house and ripped the door off.

"I can smell a vampire from miles away," he said to a woman in the corner after transforming back into human from. He then, of corse, changed back. The girl was Jane. Next to her was gulp Nudge.

"Nudge, is that you, honey?" Max asked her.

"I could tear you apart in seconds. You better keep your mouth shut," Nudge said fiercely. Max started to... cry? What was this? Max was... crying.

"I don't care if you want to suck my blood. I will always love you," Max said through tears. Nudge's expression changed. But only for a moment. In that moment, I saw Nudge again. She wasn't a lost cause! We could bring back the real Nudge! Before it _was _a lost cause. She wasn't ready to come back yet. Now, she was ready to fight and kill us.

"I am going to need you to get away from Iggy or I will kill you," I said to Nudge after I noticed that Iggy was lying on the floor, unconscious. Nudge was standing over him with her blood lust filled eyes. It was then that I noticed Angel and the Gasman. I hadn't even noticed the Erasers. Angel was in one corner, surrounded by Erasers. The Gasman was in another corner in the same position. I started to walk over to help them.

"Don't. Touch. Them," Jane said. Then the pain came. The same pain that had brought me to tears when I saw it on Max. I fell to the floor. She had the best weapon. She could inflict pain upon us without any form of touch. Pure torture. Then it stopped and I gathered myself and stood up.

"How did you do that?" I asked Jane.

"I have special... powers. You wouldn't understand. Wait, I don't get it. Why do you have wings?" she asked.

"I regenerate them," I said. This Jane was SCARY.

"Nudge, now is not the time. They have _werewolves _on their side. But don't worry. We will get them later," Jane said. Then they disappeared. Gone. What would we do about this little predicament?

**I know, short. Sorry. AND I didn't post yesterday. SORRY!!**

**Jet**


	13. Chapter 13! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Thirteen

**I am super sorry for not posting in so long. I have been in New York visiting and trying to catch up on school work. Gr... I hate school. Well, I hope you like!** **Oh, and I would just like to say that after Nudge's transformation she is white. (It is just how I imagine her as a vampire.) Oh, and check out my new story (Version 101). Just give it a try! :( pwease!!  
**

**Max POV**

When I get my hands on Jane... I will kill her. She has threatened my flock. She has Erasers on her side. She turned Nudge into a vampire. She didn't deserve to live. And soon, I would help out with that. But not now. Now, I had to fight the Erasers that hadn't disappeared when Nudge and Jane did. I gathered myself up and stopped crying. I ran to Iggy, heaved him off the floor and dragged him over to the farthest place away from the Erasers.

"Max!" Angel screamed. I turned and saw that she was being taken away by Erasers. If they thought that they could separate the flock and I, they were mistaken. I lunged over to Angel and grabbed her from the Eraser's arms. Fang was rescuing Gazzy and Jacob was fighting Erasers.

"Fang, Get Gazzy. Jacob, grab Iggy. I have Angel. We need to get away from this place," I ordered them. Within seconds, we were all at the door. The flock and I flew into the air, leaving Jacob behind to run because he couldn't fly.

"What about Jac-" Fang started.

"We will get to him later. Right now, focus on getting away. Follow me. We can all go to the Cullens," I said.

**Alice POV**

I was in the kitchen talking to Edward and Bella about last minute wedding preparations. I was telling them that the caterers had just bailed, a week before the wedding. Edward said that it didn't matter at all and Bella just agreed. This made me agitated and I stormed out of the kitchen, running to our front yard. It was then that I noticed the little pecks in the sky, far away, but getting closer every second. These specks were getting bigger and bigger and adding more details as they did. One of them was Max. The other one's were most likely her family. I mean, they all had wings. They landed gracefully in front of me. There were to others that looked about the same age as Max, both boys. The two others were a younger boy and girl. The boy and girl looked a lot alike.

"Hi, Alice. Edward and Bella around?" Max asked me.

"Ya, let's go inside. Mind telling me introducing me to your friends?" I asked.

"Alice, Fang. Fang, Alice. Iggy, Alice. Alice, Iggy. Nudg-" she began, then started over after Iggy, "Angel, Alice. Alice, Angel. Gazzy, Alice. Alice, Gazzy." Then Angel started to cry. It seemed that the mention of the name 'Nudge' had disturbed them all. I would have to ask Edward about it later. We walked into the front doors and were met by Edward and Bella.

"Max, good to see you again," Bella greeted her.

"Ya, you too, Bella. You really helped me a lot," she replied.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but can anyone else smell that Fille Minion cooking in the kitchen?" Iggy asked. Edward must have tipped Esme off again.

"Ya, that must be Esme. She is a great cook for a person who hasn't tasted a thing in years," Max said.

"Hasn't tasted a thing?" Angel, Gazzy and Iggy said at the same time.

"Oh, Max didn't tell you? We, The Cullens, are vampires," I explained. They gulped. Although, It didn't seem to come as a surprise to Fang.

"No worries," Max said to them, "These are good vampires. Not like Jane... or Nudge." They all stiffened at the word 'Nudge'. I needed to find out who this 'Nudge' person was or I would become more confused than I already am. I would ask Edward after they had all gone to sleep tonight.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours," Esme said as she walked into the crowed entry way. We all spread out to the living room and watched TV. I wasn't really paying attention. I wondered up to my room to get better, nicer, newer clothing on and maybe a little bit more make up. When I went back downstairs, dinner was already ready and everyone was sitting around the table, about ready to start eating their food. All our guests devoured their first serving within seconds and moved onto the second. Then third. Then fourth. Most stopped there but the smallest girl, Angel, served herself up two more helping after Iggy had told her not to. I was scared of Iggy a little bit. He kept staring at me. Edward brought me out of the room to tell me something.

"He is not staring at you," he said to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"He is blind, Alice."

I felt really bad. I had been scared because I thought that he was staring at me and it turns out that he was a blind kid. How depressing. After dinner, I got into one of my cars and took a drive. When I got back, I realized that Edward was over at Bella's so I would have to ask him about Nudge later. Too bad, I really wondered about her.

**I am sorry that it is not better. I don't like it much. But I hope that you guys will still review. Again, sorry for the delay in updating.**

**Jet**


	14. Chapter 14! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Fourteen

**Sorry for such the long wait. I have been caught up in a lot of things that are not related to writing. Bad Jet! Well, here is the next (hopefully awaited) chapter. Okay, I am not sure how old Leah is so in this she is 18.**

**Iggy POV**

I hadn't told Max about the girl I had met. I still couldn't remember her name, but, somehow I knew that I was in love with her. Crazy, right? I just felt like I had a special connection with her. It was like love at first see, with ears. **A/N: I got that from the Office, but it seemed like it fit because he is blind. I have absolutely no intention of saying that I own those ingenious words of Michael Scott. **The problem was, I thought she was an Eraser. But, she had a different feel than an Eraser but it was very similar. It was just like that guy that helped Fang and Max save Gazzy, Angel and I. I told Max that I wanted to go say thanks to him yesterday. But, she insisted on coming with me so I decided that I didn't want to go if she came with me.

"Fang?" I asked him as I stepped in the room that he and I were staying in.

"What's up, Ig?" he asked.

"Who was that guy that saved us, the one that helped you and Max?" I asked.

"Jacob. He was a werewolf. Why?" Werewolf? I thought that there was no such thing, but I had thought that about vampires too so I didn't know what to think.

"I need to go see him. Do you want to take me there and then leave when we get there?" That most likely sounded so stupid.

"I could stay," he offered.

"Nope. I need to talk to him alone," I said.

"Whatever you say, Ig," he said. When we arrived at Jacob's house I told Fang that he had to leave. I could tell her was hurt, but who cares? I knocked on the door and Jacob opened the door.

"Are you that guy that was unconscious yesterday?" he asked. Not exactly what I had expected him to say, but what can you do?

"Ya. I have a question for you. Are there any other werewolves that are girls that live around here?" I asked.

"Only Leah. Why did you meet her? Did she imprint on you?" he asked.

"We met, ya. What is imprinted?" I asked.

"Do you feel like you are in love with her and you only talked to her for like two seconds?" he asked. How did he know! Did he have mind control like Edward and Angel? There was nothing that I could doubt anymore. I then nodded. Then he said, "That is GREAT! Let's go see her. She can finally be happy again!"

**Leah POV**

I can't believe that I imprinted on a blind kid with wings. I mean, I loved him and

all, but I never thought I would be able to imprint. I just loved Sam so much. But, I also loved a fourteen year old kid. There was a knock on the door. I opened to see Jacob smiling and the boy I had imprinted on.

"Hi," I said sheepishly.

"Hey," the boy said, "My name is Iggy. I have wings."

"That's cool. Do you want to go on a date some time. Like, tommorow. And the next day, and the next?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Maybe we should talk," I said.

"Ya, that would be nice," he said.


	15. Chapter 15! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Fifteen

**I didn't get many reviews but I kind of stopped caring because I barely get any for this story anymore. So, could you please review!? Here is chapter fifteen...**

**Max POV**

"Fang, do you know where Iggy is?" I asked him, as I walked into his room.

"Ya, I took him to Jacob's house this morning. He said that he need to be there alone. Don't ask me why, because I don't know," he told me.

"Could you have at least told me that you were taking him?" I asked.

"Oh, I am sorry, your majesty," he said and bowed.

"Next time, just inform me when one of my flock member's goes off on their own," I said.

"Okay, fine, whatever," he said.

**Iggy POV**

"So, what are your likes?" Leah asked me.

"You," I said. What was I, blinded by love? That makes no sense, because I am already blind. But, Leah and I have both been saying really stupid, sappy, romantic things and we just started talking.

"Oh, I like you too," she said. There it is again. Would she have ever said that if she was blinded by love? The world may never know.

"What are your others?" I asked.

"I dunno," she said.

"Same, I can only think about you," I said. What was wrong with me? But, I surprisingly liked it. And her. We were on a couch in her house. Jacob had went back to his house and left us alone. Then, I leaned in to kiss her. What was wrong with me? I barely even knew this girl and I loved her. So, I did. I kissed her. For like 5 minutes. FIVE!! After, we were both breathing really deeply.

"I love you," I told her. WOW!!

"I love you too," she told me back. WOW!! Then we kissed again. For even longer. I felt really light headed when we stopped. I was in love with this girl!

"I can't see your face, but you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," I told her. SAPPY!! CORNY!!

"I can see your face and you are ridiculously good looking, even if you can't see it," she do me. Then we kissed again. I REALLY liked this girl. I loved her beyond my comprehension, really.

**I 3 reviews and I accept flames!!**


	16. Chapter 16! yay!

Twilight To The Max

Chapter Sixteen

**I will not update without at least five reviews. Sorry, but I just can't stand not getting any reviews anymore. Do you guys just hate my story and stop reading it now? I hope not and if so, tell me where it got bad and I will delete those chapters and go on in a different direction. Just PLEASE review. In this chapter, I kind of made Fang more Emo than he actually is, with the whole tight black pants thing and the Three Days Grace shirt. You'll see when you read it.And on with chapter sixteen...**

**Fang POV**

Today was very eventful. I mean very. I will just start with the mourining...

When I woke up, Max came into my room, fully dressed. "Fang, we gotta go," she said urgently.

"What is the emergency?" I asked.

"Flyboys," she answered, "The others are all ready to go outside and fight them. But, there are so many. Like a whole army." **A/N: I really haven't even finished the third book so I have no idea what happens with that whole army the white coats are making...** This was not a good start to my day. Talk about raining on your parade. I jumped out of bed and got changed really quickly.

"Do we have a plan?" I asked Max while slipping on a pair of tight, black jeans.

"Have we ever had a plan?" she answered with a question.

"Well, sometimes," I said. She rolled her eyes at me when I put on a shirt that said 'Three Days Grace'.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so amazing, it is really incredible. I love you. And wish you good luck on kicking an Eraser's butt today," she said. This surprised me. She had mad no acknowledgment that we were dating ever since Jacob's house.

"Ya, I hope that we don't die," I said, sounding lame. She grasped me had and squeezed it tightly.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"As ready as I will ever be to fight of thousands of Erasers and possibly Nudge and Jane," I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Funny," she said, "Let's go meet the rest of the flock and Cullens downstairs." We walked through the halls of the house we had been living in for the past week. Now, with possible death so imminent, I felt sad that we might not be in this house tomorrow. We found a shaky flock surrounded by a study coven of vampires down in the kitchen.

"What is our game plan?" Gazzy asked Max. She looked around at the vampires. Edward read her thoughts and quickly came up with a plan in his mind.

"Edward came up with it. The time is over to him," she said.

"Edward, what do we do?" Gazzy asked.

"As much as I oppose to this, we need to use bait. Bait that involves Bella. She will never be in any danger but, it will be like last time. Let's go get Bella and devise a plan with her before anything," he decided.

**Sorry, I can't write any more. I just wrote two chapters and I am really tired. Sorry.**


End file.
